The Exception to the Rule
by rhps-groupie1
Summary: Hermione has her heart broken by Krum. So she makes a rule. But like every rule there is an exception. And Hermione's rule is no exception. pun, or whatever that was, intended. THis fic screams Read Me!


Disclaimer: If I owned these characters do you honestly believe I would waste my time sitting here writing fan fiction? Enough Said.

Firstly, this story has two points of view. Hermione's and the Narrator's. We're all smart people, you can figure out who is who.

Secondly, if you are looking for a story where Hermione is perfect then you are in the wrong place. Go Away!

8-8-8-8-88-8-8-----------8888888--------888888888000000000888888--------888-8-8-8-

There are three things in this world that I believe to be true.

1. There are rules.

2. There are exceptions to these rules. And…

3. Irony.

Now I have one rule. All teenage relationships are not about love. They are about hormones. Anyone that says otherwise is on something.

Therefore, it must also be true that the exception to the rule is that there are in fact teenage relationships that do in fact deal completely with love.

And lastly the Irony is that I am the exception to my rule.

8-8-8-8-88-8-8-----------8888888--------888888888000000000888888--------888-8-8-8-

Hermione Granger was never a sentimental girl, she was never pretty, and she never let anybody near her since the fiasco with Krum.

She had been young and naive and had honestly believed Krum when he had told her that he "loved" her. She had been completely infatuated with the slightly less greasy version of Snape…who had a much nicer body (A/N: that's Krum I'm talking about people)…and had willingly given all of herself to him. She had, of course, been devastated when he had kicked her out the next day stating that she had "a lot to learn about men." That was the day she had given up on love. It was when she had been crying into Ginny Weasley's shoulder that she realized the first of her three truths.

"I-I don't u-un-understand why! I was nothing b-b-but go-ood to him, and he threw m-m-me out!"

"Oh honey, it will be alright. He wasn't good enough for you. One day you'll find someone that loves you."

Hermione's head snapped up, tears drying themselves instantly.

"But that's just it! He did love me! He said so! I could feel it. We were in love."

"Hermione, darling, you're fifteen. How much do you honestly know about love?"

Hermione thought carefully about this. How much did she know about love? I mean, she said she had loved him, in fact she had screamed only a few hours ago, but could she honestly say that she knew what Love was? What was Love? What was the definition of Love? Did she know? The resounding answer that she came up with was No, she had no idea what Love was.

" You know what Ginny, you're right. I know nothing about love. Nor do I care. Nor does Krum, nor does any teenager. They're in it for the sex. Sex and Hormones, the key to any teenage relationship. Well I'm done with this game, this, this façade! No one is going to get me to 'fall in love.' Does everyone hear me? I WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE!"

This last outburst caused people to look at the two girls strangely, for they had not been at Hermione's house, as you probably thought, but at The Leaky Cauldron; Hermione had told Ginny to meet her there as she had felt the very strong need for alcohol. Many started muttering that the infamous Hermione Granger had finally gone bonkers, but Hermione didn't care. She was empowered! She stood up and strutted out of the bar, only to run into someone large and very blonde.

8-8-8-8-88-8-8-----------8888888--------888888888000000000888888--------888-8-8-8-

I had just figured out the truth about every teen relationship ever; I was on quite the knowledge high. I strutted out of the Leaky Cauldron, head held high, when I ran into my least favorite person ever. Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, watch where you're going, these robes are new."

"Oh, so sorry to sully you, your Majesty." I replied sarcastically.

"So Granger, I hear you gave it up to Krum. Guess you're not the prude I thought you were. I'm almost impressed."

"Almost, eh? You know what I think," I turned to Ginny, "I think he's jealous." Then turning back to Malfoy I said, " It's ok, we'll let you into the club. You can be the silent member of the Sexually Active Group. We won't tell. Promise."

Behind me Ginny was turning an odd shade of red from laughing, and in front Malfoy was turning an odd shade of red from anger.

"Granger, I could bed you anytime I want."

I looked at him with big doe eyes and my sweetest voice stated:

"No, you couldn't. You see Draco, darling, I only go for guys that have brains bigger than their dicks, and as you have neither, you seem oddly under qualified."

I leant over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, winked at him and walked away, leaving a very flustered Draco behind.

Then he shouted: "You'll pay for that Granger!"

Over my shoulder I replied, "It's Hermione, Draco, honey. And is that a bet?"

He shrugged, walked over to where I had stopped, smirked and nodded.

"Oh, it is, it is."


End file.
